harry potter y ¡¿su nueva familia!
by dan'smasenevans
Summary: La familia tal vez no se olvido de el tal vez tuvieron que vivir alejados pero ahora se reencontraran
1. en el tren

-Busquemos un compartimento- dijo la chica castaña de cabello enmarañado a sus dos mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter ya estaban llegando al final del tren y aun no habían encontrado un lugar en donde sentarse, por lo que en cuanto vieron un vagón en el que sus ocupantes no eran más que dos personas decidieron entrar uno de ellos era un señor con ropas algo raídas que se notaba alguna vez fueron elegantes mientras que la joven que era más o menos de la misma edad que ellos pero estaba tan concentrada en el libro que leía que ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para mirarlos.

Aunque los jóvenes sabían que ella no les prestaba nada de atención por que ni siquiera despegaba su vista del libro que leía para mirarlos de reojo y el hombre dormía profundamente no se sintieron cómodos para hablar por lo que el azabache se dispuso a mirar a través de la ventana mientras que Hermione leía un libro y ron observaba a su rata que estaba igual o más pálida que en vacaciones.

A mitad del camino la señora del carrito de dulces paso y abrió la puerta del compartimento: - ¿Desean algo de comer?- los tres amigos suspiraron contentos de al fin tener una escusa para hablar y cuando voltearon a ver a la joven esta ya se encontraba comprando lo que parecían ser todas las ranas del chocolate y algunas grandes tablillas que por lo que decía el envoltorio si las comías despacio se regeneraban después de algunos segundos, además de eso compro dos tartas de melaza una grande y otra de tamaño pequeño.

Ron la miro asombrado pues de dentro de pequeño bolso saco los dos galeones de las cuenta y después vertió todas las ranas de chocolate dentro de el mientras que dejaba fuera las tartas de melaza, Hermione no se sorprendió ya que en alguna ocasión ya había leído sobre aquellos bolsos mientras que Harry estaba demasiado entretenido mirando la comida que no se había percatado de nada.

-Tio Rem- susurro la chica al sujeto que también estaba sentado en el compartimento. El hombre despertó después de un breve movimiento que la chica había hecho a su hombro. El sujeto despertó con cara de acecino serial o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Harry cuando oyó salir un profundo gruñido del pecho del sujeto el cual se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando el hombre vio la tarta de melaza que la chica extendía hacia el.

-Hola- susurro Hermione hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado al compartimento. El hombre se volvió asustado al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de los jóvenes.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero seria mas agradable que me dijeran Bella- contesto la chica, que al parecer no quería dar su apellido- y el es mi tio Remus- dejo señalando al hombre, al parecer tampoco daría el del hombre.

-Nosotros somos Ron Weasley- dijo Hermione señalando al pelirrojo- yo soy Hermione Granger y el es…- en ese momento la luz del compartimento se fue, se sintió un frio congelador y una sombra entraba al vagón…


	2. hemos estado aqui

**Yo se que no deje ninguno nota en el cap anterior pero como ya se pudieron dar cuenta esta historia comienza cuando Harry se sube al tren en su tercer año de Hogwarts.**

**HP ni Twiligth me pertenecen**

-Ninguno de nosotros es Sirius Black- el rostro de Isabella se contorsiono de dolor al escuchar que el precisamente era buscado por esas desagradables criaturas que en este preciso momento provocaban que Harry se retorciera de dolor al recordar cosas de su vida anterior, por que Isabella siempre lo había sabido sabia que el era Harry Potter por que toda su vida había escuchado hablar de el.

Al parecer los dementores no querían irse del vagón ya que estaban disfrutando demasiado con el dolor que estaban provocando a Harry no lo pudo soportar mas y sacando su varita grito con todas sus fuerzas – _Especto_ _Patronum!- _de la punta de su varita salió la enorme figura de un perro el cual mostro sus colmillos a los dementores y estos se marcharon llevándose con ellos la ola de desaliento que habían traído.

-Ayúdame a sentarlo en el asiento- dijo Remus a Ron después de observar como Ron se quedaba en shock viendo a su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo. Con poco esfuerzo de parte de ambos ya que Harry era muy delgado como constantemente se encargaba de recordarle la señora Weasley. –_Ennervate!-_ susurro Remus apuntando con su varita a Harry para que este volviera en si.

Cuando Harry despertó se sintió desubicado lo ultimo que recordaba era que se habían apagado las luces y después de eso los gritos de una mujer y después de eso oscuridad.

-¿Quién gritaba? –pregunto al tiempo que Isabella le tendía un chocolate que había extraído de su bolso mientras y Remus les daba una rana de chocolate a Ron y a Hermione.

-Tu también deberías comer una como la de Harry Bella- dijo Remus mirando reprobatoriamente a la chica –Tu patronus fue demasiado fuerte.

-No te preocupes tío Moony, fue un recuerdo demasiado feliz como para haberlo hecho sin ni un desgaste de mi cuerpo- dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-No quiero saber – dijo Remus al mismo tiempo que trataba de sofocar una sonrisa.

-Mmmm siento interrumpir pero regresamos a lo de que era esa cosa que nos ataco- dijo Harry un poco molesto de que al parecer los dos desconocidos se habían sumergido en su propio chiste privado y los habían excluido a el y a sus amigos pero sobre todo a el ya que aunque no le gustara reconocerlo normalmente le gustaba que le prestaran atención.

-Bueno pues era un dementor - dijo Bella sentándose al lado de Remus- y lo que hacen es sacar toda la felicidad de las personas y solo dejar la tristeza.

-¿Pero porque escuchaba a esa mujer gritar?- dijo Harry un poco desesperado, sabia que esa voz la conocía pero no recordaba de donde.

-Los dementores te hacen recordar las cosas mas traumáticas de tu vida o las que más dolor te trajeron- dijo esta vez Remus, Harry iba a replicar pero Remus lo corto antes de que abriera la boca seguro de que iba a decir que esa voz no la había escuchado nunca- fueras o no consiente de ellos Harry.

-Entonces es posible que esa voz sea la de mi madre antes de morir- susurro Harry mas para si que para los demás ocupantes del compartimento pero Remus y Bella que tenían el oído muy fino cada uno por razones distintas a las del otro.

-Tienes razón Harry tal vez lo que escuchas es la voz de Lily antes de que ese desgraciado la matara – dijo Remus sin poder contenerse recibiendo un fuerte pisotón por parte de Bella que le dirigía una mirada fulminante no se suponía que Harry debiera saber nada sobre ellos, no al menos hasta que Dumblendore así lo decidiera.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Harry eres muy famoso en todo el mundo es por eso que sabemos la historia- dijo Bella en un evidente ataque de nerviosismo.

-¿Ah, sí? - pregunto Harry con evidente sarcasmo-Y entonces por que lo dijo con tanto odio.

-Sera mejor que se cambien muchachos estamos a punto de llegar a la estación – dijo Remus saliendo rápidamente del compartimento.

-Genial me ha dejado sola- dijo Bella mientras removía entre su pequeño bolso que no era mas grande que su mano y sacaba una túnica perfectamente doblada y planchada- no se ofendan chicos dijo dándose la vuelta para cambiarse no es que no me caigan bien es solo que no los conozco mucho.

-Esta bien - dijo Harry con evidente fastidio en la voz por la partida de Remus.

-No te enojes con el Harry nuestra vida ha sido siempre muy difícil en especial la de Remus- dijo mientras el tren se detenía al fin habían llegado a la estación – solo puedo decirte que siempre hemos estado aquí –dijo señalando con el índice el pecho de Harry justo encima de su corazón- es todo lo que debes saber- y sin mas salió del compartimento dejando al trió dorado completamente confundido.


	3. la seleccion

**HP ni Twiligth me pertenecen**

**Aquí esta el tercer cap espero acabarlo pronto para comenzar a escribir otras ideas que tengo en mente.**

Después de la extraña frase de Isabella los chicos se dirigieron hacia los carros arrastrados por creaturas invisibles, estaban a medio camino cuando observaron a Hagrid abrazar a una persona de mediana estatura casi como la de ellos pero que al semi-gigante le llegaba solo a la cintura se sorprendieron de que al separarse la persona a la que Harry abrazaba con tanta efusividad no fuera otra que Isabella, que después se encaminaban hacia los botes lo cual quería decir que era la primera vez que esa chica pisaba Hogwarts.

Esto lo único que causo fue más curiosidad, Isabella no solo era una poderosa bruja como lo había demostrado en el tren sino que además conocía y apreciaba a Hagrid lo cual era muy extraño incluso entre las personas que habitaban el inmenso castillo.

Remus Lupin fue el primero de los que habían viajado en el tren rápidamente se dirigió al despacho del profesor Dumblendore al llegar se dio cuenta de que no sabia la contraseña actual pero en sus tiempos de escuela había acudido tantas veces a ese despacho que sabia que era muy fácil adivinar la contraseña por lo que en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba dentro del despacho, el anciano director miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules a el hombre que se encontraba de pie delante de el.

-Remus no esperaba verte hasta la cena por lo menos- dijo el profesor con una cálida sonrisa dirigida a uno de sus alumnos favoritos.

-Y yo no esperaba estar en este despacho por lo menos hasta que Bella o Harry hicieran alguna travesura digna de castigo- dijo Remus sin poder contener el devolver la sonrisa.

-Entonces que es lo que te trae hasta aquí Remus.

-Dos dementores se subió al tren a mitad del camino Harry quedo desmayado por suerte Bella se pudo controlar y los repelió.

-Eso es muy grave.

-Lo se profesor por eso venia a avisarle para que mantenga prevenidos a los alumnos.

-No te preocupes hoy después del banquete los informare ahora debemos irnos si no queremos perdernos la selección de las casas.

Harry y sus amigos veían a los alumnos de primero desfilar en línea hacia el sombrero seleccionador que se encontraba sobre el taburete, también observaban atentos a todo el comedor tratando de localizar a Isabella pero al ver que no la encontraban y la selección ya había comenzado desistieron y esperaron con impaciencia a que la selección acabara, en cuanto esta termino Dumblendore se puso de pie para dar su discurso, Ron tomo los cubiertos pues sabia que los discursos de Dumblendore antes del banquete siempre era corto.

-Ya se que normalmente mis discursos son muy cortos pero esta vez tengo importantes anuncios que darles que requieren toda su concentración –en ese momento Ron soltó los cubiertos en un evidente mueca de fastidio – primero me complace informarles que este año tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el señor Remus Lupin. – el trio dorado se quedo asombrado al ver al hombre que viajaba con ellos poniéndose de pie mientras un pequeño eco de aplausos se escucho en el comedor – Asi como un nuevo ayudante para Madame Pomfrey el doctor Carlisle Cullen y la nueva profesora de estudios muggles la señora Esme Cullen y ellos son vampiros - esta vez los aplausos fueron mas fuertes que los dedicados al profesor Lupin tal vez todos tenían miedo a ser devorados si no aplaudían - Por otro lado este año tenemos nuevos alumnos – después de decir esto entraron seis personas al Gran Comedor- por lo que se deberá llevar acabo la selección de estos nuevos habitantes del castillo para saber a que casa perteneseran.

La profesora comenzó a llamarlos:

-Cullen, Rosalie – (en cuanto la profesora menciono el apellido todos en el Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta de que todos ellos eran vampiros) el sombrero apenas toco su rubia cabeza cuando este grito: ¡Gryffindor!

-Cullen, Japer – el sombrero dio el mismo resultado: ¡Grayffindor!

-Cullen, Emmet –el sombrero ni siquiera había sido colocado cuando grito: ¡Gryffindor!

-Cullen, Edward – esta vez el sombrero pareció dudarlo ya que comenzó a hablar: -Mmm ya veo inteligencia de un Ravenclaw pero sin embargo tu corazón esta en ¡Gryffindor!

-Cullen, Alice – al igual que con Edward el sombrero dudo ya que quería enviarla a Hufflepuff pro a final decidió dejarla con sus hermanos.

-Y por ultimo Isabella … Balck – después de que McGonagall dijera esto el gran comedor estallo en murmullos pero el detonante fue cuando una niña grito: ¡Es la hija de un asesino! Un gruñido ensordecedor se escucho por todo el comedor y a una velocidad inhumana Edward se posicionaba delante de Isabella en una posición de ataque la cual no era propia de un mago normal sino que más bien era la de un animal salvaje que encuentra a alguien molestando a sus cachorros.

- Señor Cullen regrese a su asiento por favor – pidió Dumblendore cortésmente pero dejando ver una nota de advertencia en la voz y prosiguió después de que Edward regresara al lado de sus hermanos – me temo que el día de hoy mis queridos alumnos me han decepcionado profundamente demostrando esta actitud hacia la señorita Black de la cual ella no es merecedora solo por que su padre cometió errores en el pasado, ahora terminemos la ceremonia.

La profesora MaGonagall coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de Isabella fue una sorpresa para todos cuando este comenzó a hablar en voz alta ya que esto raramente sucedia.

-Ohh vaya que tenemos aquí otro Black ehh o otra debería decir hace mas de 23 años que no toco una cabeza Black – dijo el sombrero

-Te equivocas- le respondió Isabella igualmente en voz alta – la ultima cabeza Black que tocaste no fue hace tanto tiempo y esa es la de mi prima Nymphadora que es tan Black como lo somos mi padre y yo.

-Ohh ya veo muchas agallas igual que tu padre y sus dos amigos por lo tanto seguirás sus pasos: ¡GRYFFINDOR!


	4. el mapa

**HP ni Twiligth me pertenecen**

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que el sombrero seleccionador había dicho y continuo pensando en eso hasta que el y Ron llegaron al dormitorio se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos Cullen en su habitación pero seguía habiendo solo cinco camas eso solo podía significar dos cosas que los chicos Cullen los estaban esperando o que sus antiguos compañeros habían sido cambiados de habitación lo cual resultaba ilógico ya que si se iba a agregar otra habitación lo mas practico hubiera sido que los nuevos fueran enviados a esta. Pero decidió no pensar en eso y mejor dormir ya que al día siguiente le esperaba un largo día de clases.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó mas temprano de lo que normalmente lo hacia pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse a la ducha se dio cuenta de que los Cullen ya no se encontraban en el dormitorio, lo mas seguro es que hayan ido a encontrarse con sus hermanas, después de ducharse se dispuso a despertar a Ron le costo cinco minutos pero al fin lo logro y cuando Ron por fin se metió al baño Harry se dispuso a ordenar las cosas que ocuparía ese día, pero cuando abrió su baúl para sacar sus libros encontró allí arriba de todo un gran trozo de pergamino que estaba viejo y arrugado y que tenia una nota encima:

_Harry esto es parte de una herencia se que lo sabrás_

_utilizar también como lo hizo un día tu padre_

_no es solo para ti lo tienes que compartir_

_atte. BB_

_P.D. eres el heredero de Cornamenta._

_Contraseña: Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas y travesura realizada_

Harry se quedo extrañado pero aun así se sento en la cama y coloco el pergamino ahí y a un lado su varita ya que sabia que en el mundo de los magos nunca debías despegarte de ella, sintiéndose un poco tonto dijo la que el supuso era la primera parte de la contraseña: -juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – sorprendido se dio cuenta de que su varita giraba sobre la cama y apuntaba a un esquina del pergamino, pero ahogo aun mas su grito de sorpresa cuando del pergamino comenzaron a salir letras esmeraldas. Lo primero que pensó cuando lo vio fue en el diario de Ryddle ese que casi había provocado la muerte de su mejor amiga y la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era observarlo y si notaba algo demasiado extraño en el se lo diría al Profesor Dumblendore, en otras circunstancias se lo habría dicho a su profesor de DCAO que como el había notado sabia muchas cosas pero había notado que este mantenía una relación estrecha con la chica Black y si era cierto que Sirius Black estaba tras el eso lo pondría en un grave peligro, dejo de cavilar cuando noto que en el pergamino habían aparecido las palabras:

_Los señores__ Lunático, Colagusano, __Canuto y __Cornamenta_

_Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

_están orgullosos de presentar_

_EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR._

Se dio cuenta de que la nota mencionaba a su padre decía que James Potter el dueño del mapa y después que él Harry Potter era el heredero de Cornamenta entonces eso quería decir que su padre había sido uno de los creadores del mapa, decidió extenderlo para ver de donde era el mapa y lo que vio en su interior lo dejo maravillado era un mapa de Hogwarts busco en el la torre Gryffindor y cuando la encontró se sorprendió aun mas al percatarse de algo que no se había dedo cuenta antes el mapa tenia pequeñas manchitas con letreritos que marcaban sus nombres, busco en donde aparecia el y se dio cuenta de que era una manchita que se mantenía estática muy cerca de otra que era la de Ron en eso escucho como la puerta del baño se abría y susurro esta vez apuntando con la varita al pergamino: - travesura realizada- y el mapa se borro completamente como si nunca hubiera estado allí, esto y la capa de invisibilidad le iban a hacer aun mas fáciles sus misiones nocturnas.

Al salir Ron se quedo viendo la sonrisa rara que tenía su mejor ya que en los dos años que llevaba de conocerle: - ¿Qué es lo que sucede Harry?- pregunto un poco extrañado.

-Nada, nada no tiene por que pasarme algo- y sin mas salió casi corriendo de la habitación, Ron se limito a encogerse de hombres si algo ocurría Harry les diría a el y a Hermione cuando estuviera listo para decirlo.


	5. primera clase

**HP ni Twiligth me pertenecen**

**En este capitulo se cuenta lo que paso en la habitación de las chicas después de la selección**

Hermione iba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido tal vez Isabella si era hija de Black pero ella había demostrado que no era una mala persona o al menos esa impresión le había dado en el tren, se sorprendió de ver a las chicas nuevas y a Ginny en la habitación que decía tercer grado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?- pregunto la castaña.

-Realmente no lo se exactamente solo se que el Profesor Dumblendore me pidió tener unas palabras con el y me dijo que ahora dormiría en tu habitación, verdad que no te moles…

-Déjame tranquila Alice ya te dije que estoy bien- se escucho un grito procedente de la cama donde se encontraban las chicas Cullen.

-No no estas bien me lo dijo Jasper acaso no soy tu mejor amiga y tu casi hermana además a Rose también le preocupas ¿no es cierto Rose?- dijo la mas pequeña de los hermanos Cullen

-Claro que si siempre serán nuestra pequeña hermanita- contesto la rubia mientras distraídamente acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-Maldito vampiro empático – susurro la pequeña castaña – solo no quiero hablar de lo que paso en el comedor- termino con la voz muy triste

-Oh nos dices como te sientes o llamo a Edward para que te convenza de hablar – dijo Alice, ambas chicas la castaña y la pelirroja se miraron sorprendidas por la insistencia de la chica cuando era obvio que Isabella no se encontraba bien la pelirroja abrió la boca para intervenir pero la chica de ojos chocolate exploto:

-Y como quieres que me sienta Alice todos en el mundo mágico creen que mi padre es un asesino que traiciono a sus mejores amigos y no solo eso sino que además ahora quiere matar a Harry, cuando yo se que todo eso no es verdad- termino sollozando, al ver esto la castaña y la pelirroja decidieron que lo mejor que podrían hacer era irse a dormir.

-Perdón Bella en verdad lo siento pero creo que es mejor que te desahogues aquí con nosotras a que hagas una explosión de magia cuando ya no soportes más, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez- dijo la rubia, Hermione que escucho esto sabia que lo mejor era no preguntar pero aun así le entro la duda que podría ser tan grave como para que las vampiras tuvieran miedo.

-Tienes razón Alice siento mucho haber actuado así pero lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir ahora- y después de eso cerro las cortinas de su cama.

Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall repartía los horarios de los alumnos de Gryffindor los todos los alumnos de tercero se deprimieron al ver que su primera clase del año era doble hora de pociones y aun peor con los Slytherins. Bella sabia que el profesor que impartía esa materia era Snape o como su tio Remus lo llamaba en secreto Snivellus que era el apodo que su padre y sus dos amigos le habían puesto cuando estudiaban junto.

-Esto va a ser interesante- susurro para si misma.

Los alumnos de tercer año se encontraban esperando en las mazmorras a que el profesor Snape llegara:

-Muy bien creo que tenemos unos nuevos alumnos pero aquí yo no voy a darles la bienvenida – y con un movimiento de varita escribió la poción en la pizarra- muy bien aquí están la instrucciones.

El profesor Snape comenzó a pasear por el salón como siempre lo hacia molestando a los Gryffindor y alabando a los Slytherin, hasta que llego al caldero de Harry.

-Potter veo que sigues siendo tan malo como siempre ¿es que acaso las vacaciones no te sirvieron para mejorar? – se mofo Snape y con un movimiento de varita eliminaba toda la poción de Harry, todos estaban tan atentos de cómo el profesor se ensañaba con Harry que no notaron como la más pequeña de los Cullen se tensaba y Edward trataba de detener a la chica Black que se había puesto de pie para defender a su casi hermano como ella lo llamaba aunque Harry no lo supiera.

-¿Qué te pasa Snivellus? – el profesor Snape se giro lentamente hasta que su ganchuda nariz apuntaba hacia Isabella Black – es que acaso tu grasiento pelo no te deja pensar con claridad – el profesor Snape se había comenzado a poner rojo de la rabia que sentía – que no te das cuenta de que Harry no es solo hijo de James Potter sino que también lo es de Lily … Potter aunque te duela escucharlo yo se algo que se supone solo Dumblendore y tu saben asi que deja de molestar a Harry o te juro que lo grito en el Gran Comedor.

-Ja una hija de el traidor a la sangre Black me va a dar una lección de moralidad, por lo menos yo no tengo un papi prófugo de la justicia – todos los alumnos estaban sumamente sorprendidos de que Snape se hubiera puesto al tu por tu con un alumno, pero también era extraño que los vampiros todavía no se le hubieran lanzado a Snape encima aunque quizás tenia que ver con el vampiro rubia que apretaba la mandíbula y parecía estar sumamente concentrado en algo.

-Tu lo quisiste Snivellus aunque lo que mas querías tal vez era que Lily Evans en vez de convertirse en Lily Potter se convirtiera en Lily… Snape

**Voy a adelantar algunas cosas como que pasan en los últimos libros y las introduciré en este curso escolar.**


	6. recuerdos

**HP ni Twiligth me pertenecen**

Todos los alumnos que estaban en clase de pociones en ese momento quedaron en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera se levanto una ola de murmullos como era costumbre que sucediera siempre. Los Slytherin por que no podían creer que su amado profesor estuviera enamorado de una sangre sucia. Snape estaba rojo de la furia.

-Black, Potter a la dirección ahora – dijo apuntando con su recto dedo hacia la puerta.

-Pero Harry no a hecho nada usted no tiene…

-Cállate Weasley o serán aun mas los puntos que descontare a Gryffindor y denle las gracias a su nueva celebridad.- Y sin mas se giro para seguir dando su clase.

Harry y Bella se dirigían hacia el despacho del director Harry muy molesto caminaba con una rapidez desorbitarte hacia el despacho del mago mas grande de todos los tiempos Albus Dumblendore.

-Harry no entiendo cual es tu prisa enserio el despacho no se va a mover – dijo con sorna. Harry se volteo furico nunca ningún profesor lo había mandado durante una clase al despacho del director y menos en el primer día.

- Tenias que abrir la boca Black yo no te pedí que me defendieras ni lo necesitaba yo se lidiar solo con Snape – y sin mas se dio la vuelta- y para ti soy Potter solo soy Harry para mis amigos.

-Si claro sabes lidiar con el – susurro Bella mientras tanto peleaba con las lagrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos, el ultimo comentario que Harry había hecho le había dolido demasiado. Siguió caminando detrás de Harry hasta que llegaron al despacho del profesor Dumblendore se paro un poco mas atrás de el no queriendo molestarlo pero al ver que Harry parecía no saber la contraseña susurro –Hocicos es inocente – la gárgola se movió dejando a los dos chicos pasar al llegar a la puerta Harry golpeo suavemente.

-Adelante - se hoyo una voz tranquila desde dentro del despacho – a Harry no esperaba verte tan pronto causando problemas o ya veo vienes acompañado de la señorita Isabella, ven aquí Bella dame un abrazo – la chiquilla paso corriendo al lado de Harry y este miro sorprendido como Dumblendore abrazaba a su nueva compañera pero se sorprendió mas cuando el anciano profesor levanto la cara de la niña para darle un beso en la frente y vio como algo parecido a la furia se reflejaba en sus acciones. – Bella podrías por favor abrir tu mente para mi cariño – pidió Dumblendore como si se tratara de un abuelo cariñoso que le estuviera hablando a su nieto consentido, después de mirar fijamente en los ojos de Isabella le solto la car y le dijo que se fuera a sentar al lado de Harry.

-Señor Potter no es correcto tratar a alguien de la forma en que usted trato a la señorita Black sobretodo si esa persona a tratado de ayudarlo.

-Yo no se lo he pedido - mascullo en voz tan baja que solo Isabella que había vivido toda su vida con vampiros lo pudo escuchar.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que aclaremos algunos puntos para que entre ustedes dos no haya mas discusiones – dijo pero centro su mirada en Harry, que sabia que su director tenia formas de saber las cosas pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que supiera todo lo que había pasado con Black – para dejar las cosas en claro lo mejor en vez de hablar es observar las cosas por favor vengan.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un pequeño armario en donde había una gran vasija de piedra. –Esto Harry es un pensadero y las grandes magos lo han ocupado cuando necesitan mas espacio en sus cabezas por lo que sacan los recuerdos de ellas y los colocan aquí para no perderlos y poderlos revisar siempre que quieran, hoy conocerás toda la historia desde que tus padres se conocieron hasta la fatídica noche en que la vida de ustedes dos cambio.

_Cuatro chicos se encontraban en un compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts uno de ellos tenia el cabello muy alborotado y mirada color avellana, el otro que se encontraba a su lado platicando era el mas guapo de todos pero en su mirada azul se podía notar un reflejo de tristeza, el tercero era un chico muy pequeño que tenia cara de estar sumamente asustado sobre todo por sus pequeños ojos que eran muy brillantes y el cuarto también era guapo no tanto como el segundo ni el primero pero si definitivamente mas que el tercero pero definitivamente sus ojos dorados eran lo que mas resaltaba de su cara. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella entraron dos personas un niño de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento y la otra era una niña de cabello pelirrojo e impresionantes ojos verdes._

La imagen cabio y ahora mostraba a el gran comedor.

_Los mismos chicos del recuerdo anterior se encontraban parados sobre la mesa de Gryffindor pero el de pelo grasiento ya no estaba con ellos el mas guapo de todos el chico ojiazul llamo al silencio en el Gran Comedor todos miraban expectantes pues no sabían de que se trataba todo aquello._

_-Los Merodeadores nos…- dijo el de la mirada ojiazul._

_-complacemos en…-hablo el mas bajito de todos ellos._

_-anunciar que…-ahora fue el turno del chico de ojos miel._

_-James y Lily se han hecho novios de manera oficial.- completaron los tres al mismo tiempo, ya que el otro chico y la chica solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, el Gran Comedor estallo en aplausos aunque muchas chicas estaban muy celosas de esto tenían que admitir que James y Lily hacían muy buena pareja._

La imagen volvió a cambiar pero ahora los mismo cinco chicos pero estos ya estaban mas maduros:

_-Es mi deber informarles que Lord Voldemort esta tras ustedes Lily y James- hablo el profesor Dumblendore, los aludidos y sus amigos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que poner cara de espanto – pero eh encontrado la solución mas factible, creo que…-fue cortado por el llanto de un bebe._

_-Ire a ver que sucede – dijo la joven comenzando a levantarse._

_-Nada de eso yo ire a ver después de todo los que están ahí son mi ahijado y mi hija- se levanto el ojiazul. Todos se quedaron esperándolo y mientras el subía Lily sirvió mas té para todos, luego de un momento volvió con dos bebes uno en cada brazo, el niño era ojiverde y con el cabello color azabache mientras que la niña tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran de color chocolate y por sus mejillas escurrían bastantes lagrimas aunque ahora se podía observar que ya estaba alegre._

_-Al parecer Harry despertó y no encontró nada más divertido que jalarle el pelo a Bella- dijo el ojiazul._

_-Harry no deberías de hacerle eso a mi ahijada favorita- reprendo el chico de ojos miel al niño ojiverde que ahora era abrazado por su padre._

_-Remus, Bella es la única ahijada que tienes- replico el ojiazul._

_-Lo se Sirius pero aun así…- fue cortado de su explicación por un cascarrapéo de garganta proveniente del anciano que se encontraba sentado observando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Bueno como les iba diciendo hay un encantamiento que sirve para ocultar lugares o personas que no quieren ser encontradas su nombre es __**Fidelio**__ y en el un guardián protege dentro de su mente a las otras personas y solo el guardian puede rebelar la ubicación de las personas protegidas – explico lo mejor que pudo el complejo encantamiento._

_-Yo creo que es una excelente opción Albus- dijo James – ya tengo decidido quien será mi digo nuestro guardián. Sirius sabes que en ti confiaría mi vida ahora pongo en tus manos a mi familia._

_-Gracias por la confianza Prongs pero creo que lo mejor es que no sea yo tu guardián, todos los mortifagos saben de la estrecha relación que tenemos y a mi será el primero que vayan a buscar así que yo opino que el guardián sea…_

_-Wormtail –completo el joven de ojos dorados._

_-Si me parece una gran idea así se hará._

Ahora la escena había cambiado.

_Era de noche y en la sala de estar de esa casa no se podía apreciar absolutamente nada de repente una fuego color verde apareció en la chimenea y por ella apareció Sirius abrazando fuertemente a su pequeña hija e inmensas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos._

_-Moony, moony donde estas – grito desesperadamente._

_-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- se oyó una voz proveniente de las escaleras._

_-Ha llegado el rumor de que han atacado la casa de James necesito que cuides a Bella de seguro es solo una mentira y James y Lily están durmiendo junto con Harry – y sin decir mas se desapareció._

La escena ahora se había aclarado.

_Remus estaba desesperado hacia seis horas Sirius había ido a su casa a dejar a Bella y aun no había vuelto el sabia que sirius anteriormente había sido un irresponsable pero desde que tenia a su hija era un padre ejemplar. Una llamarada verde salió de la chimenea Remus se paro esperando ver a su amigo ahí pero se sorprendió al ver al profesor Dumblendore con una cara de infinita tristeza que nunca había visto en su rostro._

_-James y Lily han muerto fueron atacados anoche y Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban esta mañana por traición a los Potter y el asesinato de Peter._

_-¿Qué paso con Harry? Cuando lo puedo ver – dijo el joven ojimiel ese día había perdido todo por la traición de uno de sus "amigos" y ahora lo único que le quedaba eran esos dos bebes hijos de sus mejores amigos._

_-Me temo Remus que él se tendrá que quedar con su familia muggle, Lily hizo un hechizo de protección en el pero para que este se selle Harry debe vivir con alguien de la misma sangre que su madre._

Harry se sorprendió de ver que se encontraba otra vez en el despacho del director.

-Entonces Sirius Black no viene para matarme- susurro con un nudo en la garganta nunca se había sentido tan cerca de sus padres ni siquiera cuando los vio en el espejo de Oesed.

-Asi es Harry, Sirius nunca te haría daño- respondió el profesor Dumblendore.

-Lo siento tanto – dijo Harry abrazando a Isabella que aunque al pricipio se mostro sorprendida inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo.

-No te preocupes, para eso esta la familia.


	7. Chapter 7

**HP ni Twiligth me pertenecen**

-Siento interrumpir tan bonito reencuentro pero hay asuntos que debo arreglar con el señor Potter, por favor Bella podrías dirigirte al Gran Comedor para almorzar y de paso guarda un poco de comida para Harry estoy seguro de que el señor Weasley no lo guardara nada- dijo Dumblendore que aunque su voz sonaba amistosa era claramente una orden de que Bella debía de irse de ahí.

Una vez que Bella salió del despacho del director Dumblendore dirigió sus brillantes ojos azules hacia Harry.

-Te preguntaras Harry por que no te había contado nada de esto antes – Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir aun estaba algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar – estarás molesto por que te he ocultado a tu familia, pero todo tiene una explicación lógica el por que Voldemort estaba tras tus padre y que tu tengas esa cicatriz en la frente – dijo mientras señalaba el reluciente rayo que se observaba en la frente de Harry - veras Harry todo comenzó cuando hace catorce años aproximadamente yo estaba buscando una nueva profesora de adivinación aunque si te soy sincero esa materia ya no quería que se impartiera esa clase aquí en nuestro colegio pero la aspirante de esa noche era tataranieta de una clarividente muy famosa y respetada por lo que accedí a una entrevista con ella lo primero que note fue que ella era una verdadera mentira puesto que de todas sus predicciones ninguna las creía ni siquiera ella misma cuando ella estaba apunto de marcharse pronuncio las siguientes palabras: El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes… Al principio creí que era un desesperado intento por obtener el puesto pero después note que ella ni siquiera era consiente de lo que decía había realizado una verdadera profecía.

-Pero que tiene que ver esa profecía conmigo –dijo Harry en un susurro eso era demasiado para él, Harry no era nadie hasta que cumplió los once años y descubrió que era un mago y que además era famoso, y desde ese momento supo que su vida nunca podría volver a ser la misma que antes.

-Todo Harry esa profecía es la razón por la que Voldemort mato a tus padres ellos fueron personas muy valientes Harry ellos eran el claro ejemplo de un corazón Gryffindor, y desde que salieron del colegio dedicaron sus vidas a la lucha contra Voldemort, tu madre te dio la protección necesaria para sobrevivir pero eso no es suficiente aun debes hacer cumplir la profesia.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Voldemort no ah desaparecido del todo y que no tengo opción al final tendre que luchar contra Voldemort, y en ese momento moriré – susurro.

-El que te tengas que enfrentar a el no quiere decir que vayas a morir por eso es que Bella y el profesor Lupin han regresado a Inglaterra, para…

-Espere que quiere decir eso de que han regresado – dijo Harry el sabia que Bella era nueva en Hogwarts pero no sabia que había estado en el extranjero.

-Bella al igual que tu sufrió una tragedia en su infancia, cuando a su padre lo metieron en Azkaban el profesor Lupin que es su padrino tomo la decisión de irse con ella a vivir lejos de aquí por que ella iba a ser muy señalada, pero no me corresponde a mi contarte de su historia, como te iba diciendo ellos han regresado con dos propósitos uno de ellos es entrenarte para tu lucha final contra Voldemort y el otro es comprobar la inocencia de Sirius.

-Pero como harán para demostrar su inocencia – pregunto dudoso, aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Sirius Black el eran una familia cuando se suponía que Black había escapado de Azcaban para matarlo pero el confiaba plenamente en Dumblendore y sabia que este nunca le mentiría.

-Eso mi querido Harry es algo que no siquiera yo se Isabella tiene el don de la Oclumancia y ella es la que se esta encargando del plan – Harry asintió aunque se quedo con la duda de saber que era la oclumancia pero decidió que lo mejor era preguntárselo a Bella cuando la volviera a ver – bueno creo que lo mejor es que vayas a almorzar ya has perdido una clase y no es recomendable que faltes en tu primer día.

Harry se despidió y en cuanto la puerta del despacho se cerró Dumblendore dejo escapar un suspiro, se acerco a la percha en donde reposaba Fawkes y susurro son pesar: -Poco a poco las cosas vuelven a su lugar lastima que nuestros seres queridos no revivan – mientras una pequeña y reluciente lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

Después de salir del despacho del director Bella se dirigió al Gran Comedor aún no había ningún alumno sin embargo en la entrada estaban tres personas que le dirigían miradas nada contentas, a Bella le dieron mala espina sus miradas así que decidió darse vuelta y regresar cuando hubiera gente en el Gran Comedor pero cuando estaba a punto de huir dos grandes manos la tomaron por ambos brazos y luego la hicieron darse vuelta para encarar a la tercera persona.

-Suéltenme idiotas – dijo en un siseo mientras que los dos gorilas que la sujetaban la obligaban a encarar a la persona mas arrogante de toda Inglaterra.

-Ellos no te soltaran hasta que yo lo diga … primita – respondió burlon Draco Malfoy – es que como quedaste en Gryffindor no te he podido saludar como te mereces.

**Por fin pude actualizar **


	8. ¡¿escape!

**HP ni Twiligth me pertenecen**

Edward se encontraba muy preocupado puesto que desde que Bella había salido de la clase de pociones nos había asistido a ninguna de las otras clases y aun no había regresado a la sala común, según sus cálculos llevaba 3 horas desaparecida, estaba a punto de ir a pedirle el mapa del merodeador a Harry cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió después de un gran estruendo y apareció por la puerta una sucia y despeinada pero sonriente Bella, todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en la sala común se quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos a una de las nuevas integrantes de la casa de los leones, unos preocupados por las fachas que tenia la niña y otros enojados preguntándose cuantos puntos perderían ya que la sonrisa que en ese momento tenia ser asemejaba mucho a la de los gemelos Weasley después de hacer una broma.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- pregunto el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.

-Nada por lo cual alarmarse Ed – dijo la chica ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa como recordando algo sumamente gracioso- solo un escape digno de la hija de un merodeador- Harry que estaba atento a la conversación porque también estaba preocupado por Bella se tenso notablemente ante la mención de la palabra merodeador, pero solo Hermione lo noto, ya que su amigo se había comportado algo extraño ese día primero llegando sumamente emocionado al gran comedor a la hora del desayuno y después de estar con Dumblendore había preguntado por Isabella.

-¿Quiero saber que paso? – exigió el vampiro.

-Esta bien pero creo que hay unas personas mas a las que les gustaría escuchar la historia – tomándolo de la mano lo guio hasta donde estaban sentados Harry y sus amigos – Harry podemos ocupar su habitación para charlar – le pregunto al ojiverde, a lo que Harry simplemente asintió – suban por favor yo creo que lo que voy a decir va a ser de su agrado – Harry y sus amigos siguieron sus instrucciones aunque Ron y Hermione un tanto sorprendidos de que la chica nueva le hablara a Harry como si se conocieran de toda la vida, poco a poco fue entrando gente a la habitación de los chicos de 3º de Gryffindor, hasta que entraron Edgard y Bella.

-Muy bien pueden sentarse por favor – pidió Bella con una sonrisa que se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando noto que Edward seguía parado detrás de ella – tu también Edward – el chico con cierta reticencia se sentó junto a sus hermanos que le dirigían sonrisas burlonas – muy bien antes de empezar que yo los conozco a cada uno de ustedes y se que tienen el espíritu merodeador en el corazón y que por ello apreciarían mi historia por que ustedes serán los únicos que la conocerán completa – Los hermosos hermanos Cullen estaban con caras perplejas preguntándose que destrozos habría causado su pequeña humana, los gemelos Weasley se miraron emocionados entre ellos aunque también tenían cierto recelo antes de que la cámara de los secretos se abriera el año pasado la profesora McGonagall les había confiscado el mapa del merodeador y no era posible que aquella niña que acababa de entrar supiera de su existencia, Harry comenzó a preguntarse si Bella era la que había puesto el mapa entre sus cosas, y Hermione, Ron y Ginny si miraban entre ellos sin saber a que se refería la chica – lo único que se sabrá en el colegio es que mi "querido" primo y sus dos pequeños amigos aparecerán por el resto de la semana con apariencia de lindas bailarinas de ballet – todos excepto Hermione comenzaron a sonreír aunque todavía no sabían a quien fue dirigida la broma.

-Te podríamos entender si nos dijeras quien es tu primo – dijo Hermione con un toque de histeria en la voz, a ella no le gustaba que se rompieran las reglas y que su compañera de dormitorio haya causado mas de un problema en un solo día le irritaba sobremanera.

-Es una persona tan despreciable que me avergüenzo profundamente que por nuestras venas corra la misma "ancestral y noble sangre de los Black" – dijo con un toque de arrogancia que hizo sonreír a todos menos a Hermione – mi primo es nada menos y nada mas que Draco Malfoy – todos los que se encontraban ahí excepto los vampiros ahogaron un jadeo al oír que la nueva Gryffindor estaba emparentada con una serpiente.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste Bella? – rugió el vampiro de cabello cobrizo.

- Ok les contare – y después de un suspiro dramático inicio - todo comenzó una calida mañana de verano en la que nuestro querido profesor Snivellus no envio a Harry y a mi al despacho del director y después de una hora ahí el profesor Dumblendore me indico con suma amabilidad que me dirigiera al gran comedor pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar…

Flash Back

-Suéltenme idiotas – dijo en un siseo mientras que los dos gorilas que la sujetaban la obligaban a encarar a la persona mas arrogante de toda Inglaterra.

-Ellos no te soltaran hasta que yo lo diga… primita – respondió burlón Draco Malfoy – es que como quedaste en Gryffindor no te he podido saludar como te mereces. - Con una mano hizo una seña y se encamino hacia las mazmorras con Crabe y Goyle siguiéndolo y Bella siendo arrastrada por ellos, entraron a un salón en desuso y ahí Crabe y Goyle se pararon en la puerta bloqueando la salida.

-Muy valiente Malfoy, como toda tu depreciable familia necesitan de otros para llevar a cabo su cometido – dijo Bella con deprecio.

-Te recuerdo Bellita que tu también formas parte de esa familia – repuso Malfoy con sorna.

-Al menos no soy una cobarde como tu que necesitas que dos gorilones te ayuden a…

-_Desmaius!- _dijo Malfoy con un perezoso movimiento de varita – uff .! pensé que nunca se iba a callar.- lo ultimo que Bella vio fue el rayo dirigiéndose hacia ella y después todo se volvió negro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella Draco?- se oian murmullos a lo lejos.

-No lo se Crabe mi idea era solo asustarla pero ya ha pasado dos horas inconsciente – respondió el rubio.

Bella era cada vez mas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor palmeo su túnica en su varita los muy tontos ni siquiera se la habían quitado…

Fin flash back

-Me estas diciendo que Malfoy y sus amigos te tuvieron secuestrada – rugio el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos, interrumpiendo el relato.

-Secuestrada es una palabra muy fea incluso para alguien como Malfoy digamos que yo estuve retenida por un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Isabella solo responde si o no.

-Si – admitió cabizbaja no le gustaba que Edward se enojara con ella – estoy tan segura de ello como que soy hija de Sirius Bla…

-Auuuch.! –el grito de Ron interrumpió su discusión, Bella volteo hacia donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo y vio a la rata tratando de escabullirse por la puerta.

- ¡Atrápenla! – grito, todos los vampiros rodaron los ojos ya que desde que habían llegado a Inglaterra si Bella veía una rata se armaba un escándalo y perseguían a la rata hasta que pudiera comprobar si en verdad era un rata o un animago – _Desmaius!_

Se acerco a la rata que ahora estaba inconsciente a medio metro de la puerta, la sujeto por la cola y lentamente la subió hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cara.

-Alice porfavor ve por el profesor Lupin y también Dumblendore – pidió Bella con un toque de histeria en la voz que asusto a todos los que no la conocían – ahora creo que esta vez si es verdad – la vampira solo asintió y salió corriendo a su velocidad sobrenatural, aunque sabia que eso le hacia mal a Bella nunca le podría negar nada.

-Bella amor estas llevando esto hasta el extremo devuélvele su rata a Ron – pidió con suavidad Edward.

-Si hermanita que no vez que los asustas sobre todo a Ginny – dijo Emmet que por primera vez se mostraba serio, mirando como la niña se abrasaba a las piernas de Fred o era George.

-Pero estoy segura de que esta vez es verdad, miren le falta el dedo índice – dijo Bella poniendo la rata a la altura de la cara de los vampiros.

-Tienes razón pero podría no ser verdad, tal vez Ron la compro antes de venir a la escuela – dijo Jasper – o no Ron?

-La verdad es que no, nuestra familia no tiene el dinero suficiente y esa rata era de nuestro hermano Percy desde que él tenía 5 ó 6 año… - sus divagaciones se perdieron cuando los profesores Lupin y Dumblendore entraron a la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Bella? – pregunto el profesor Lupin , a lo que la chica solo respondió extendiéndole la rata por la cola.

-Se te hace conocida – pregunto Bella.

-No es posible – susurro mas para si mismo que para los demás- Albus el traidor ha estado entre nosotros todo este tiempo.

-Señores Weasley, señorita Granger creo que lo mejor será que salgan.

-No esa rata ha vivido en mi casa toda mi vida y queremos saber por que tanto misterio con ella – hablo Ginny con tal determinación que todos se sorprendieron.

-Supongo que la señorita Granger va a tener un argumento igual de convincente, asi que pueden quedarse – dijo el profesor Dumblendore – confió en ustedes en que todo lo que se diga en esta habitación no traspasara las paredes – luego de que todo asintieran prosiguió – alguno de ustedes sabe por que Sirius Black esta en Azkaban.

-P…po…por que mató a trece muggles y a Peter Petigrew – dijo Hermione.

-Eso es correcto Hermione pero ahora verán por que eso fue una injusticia – dijo Remus apunto su varita hacia la rata que ahora yacia en el suelo y después de que el rayo de luz impactara en la rata esta comenzó poco a poco a transformarse en un hombre.

**Siento no haber actualizado hasta ahora pero la inspiración se me fue jeje.**


	9. justicia o eso parece

**Ni HP ni Twilight me pertenecen**

Un sonoro jadeo salió de boca de todos los niños reunidos en esa habitación al ver como en donde antes había estado una rata ahora se encontraba un hombre chaparrito, calvo y con los ojos hundidos.

-Esa cosa vivió con nosotros- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras ponían una mueca de asco.

-Genial ahora nos culparan de encubrir a un delincuente- comentó Percy que solo pensaba en como esto iba a afectar su carrera en el ministerio.

-Pues te recuerdo que **tu** fuiste el que recogió a _Scabbers_- dijo Ron con enfado – por cierto a ti quien te invito?

-Subí a ver por que había tanto ruido en su habitación ya que conociéndolos estarían armando otro de sus brillantes planes – contesto Percy en el mismo tono que Ron

-Pues si asi fuera a ti no tendría por que importarte además de que no podrías detenernos – contesto Ron que a medida que avanzaba la discusión – solo sientes envidia por…

-Chicos creo que este no es el momento de discutir- intervino el profesor Lupin antes de que los chicos se dijeran cosas que podrían llegar a lamentar – Albus creo que lo mejor seria que llamaras al ministerio inmediatamente.

Con un movimiento de su varita al anciano profesor hizo aparecer un fénix plateado y que en cuanto acabo de formarse desapareció.

-Tío Remus, ¿mi papa va a volver a casa? – pregunto Bella después del prolongado silencio que había mantenido.

-Pues… la verdad princesa es que todo depende del ministerio si ellos dictaminan que es libre volverá con nosotros pero si no… - el profesor se detuvo al ver como poco a poco los ojos de su adorada sobrina se volvían cristalinos por las lagrimas contenidas, nunca le gustaba verla llorar y menos si era por su culpa.

-No tienes la culpa Remus todos sabemos lo que podría pasar, pero será mejor no pensar en esa posibilidad – intervino Edward – ya veras como todo va a salir bien pequeña y entonces podrás pasear en su lomo como cuando eras mas pequeña

- Yo no creo que sea capas de aguantarme Ed, yo diría que lo aplastaría aunque el fuera el perro mas grande del mundo - comento Bella con una ligera sonrisa, aunque sus ojos aun estaban aguados. Edward solo le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, siempre le hacia sentir bien el hecho de que Bella fuera feliz.

Un fuerte estruendo en la sala común los hizo voltear a todos hacia la puerta de la habitación, y poco después por ella ingreso un hombre cuyo rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices y uno de sus ojos era mágico, de un profundo azul eléctrico que daba vueltas hacia todos lados, seguido de una bruja muy menuda en comparación con rostro en forma de corazón y el cabello de un extravagante rosa chicle.

-A sus ordenes profesor – dijo, mas bien gruño el hombre.

-Bien mi querido Alastor reconoces a este personaje- pregunto el profesor Dumblendore haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre pudiera ve al menudo sujeto que ahora se encontraba amarrado a una silla.

-No lo reconoces Moody es la rata traidora. ¡Peter Petigrew!- afirmo Lupin con un pequeño gruñido, dejando traslucir por primera vez parte de su naturaleza.

-No deberías dejar que los chiquillos vean esto Albus- rezongo Ojoloco, mientras la mujer que se encontraba detrás de el trataba de echar una ojeada hacia el individuo desmayado.

-Pero nosotros lo descubrimos – afirmo Bella con sus ojos aun aguados pero que tenían ese brillo de arrogancia que tanto caracterizaba a los Black.

-Y tu quien eres – pregunto la mujer de cabellos rosas

-Yo soy Isabella Marie Black- le respondió con ogullo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Oh! Mucho gusto yo soy Nimphado…

-No es momento de presentaciones – la corto Moody- debemos llevar a este sujeto al ministerio para que se de lugar al juicio de Sirius Black.

**lo se lo se han pasado siglos pero me he tratado de esforzar mucho en la escuela asi que no me dio mucho**

**tiempo que digamos**


End file.
